A Bitter Ordeal with a Sweet End
by aiko yuuki
Summary: Hatsune Miku seorang gadis dengan suara cemprengnya menyukai Shion Kaito yang terkenal dengan polosnya lalu bagaimana cara Miku mendapatkan hati Kaito? /"Awas lo ya... urusan lo belum selesai" / "GUAAAAA TELATTTTTTTT..." /"Mampus gue... nyari negi dimana nih"/ warning bahasa gaul/ oneshoot


A/N : halooo... apa kabar ketemu lagi sama Aiko akhirnya kali ini Aiko update fict di fandom vocaloid, Aiko update fict dalam rangka ulang tahun seseorang yang ehkm..ehkm lah ya... Aiko juga bingung gimana cara ngejelasinnya, pokoknya langsung aja ya ini fictnyaaa...

Warnings : Occ, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa . .

Disclaimer : Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media

Pair : Kaito X Miku slight Kaito X Meiko

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor slight Hurt/comfort

By Aiko Yuuki

Summary :

Hatsune Miku seorang gadis dengan suara cemprengnya menyukai Shion Kaito yang terkenal dengan polosnya lalu bagaimana cara Miku mendapatkan hati Kaito? /"Awas lo ya... urusan lo belum selesai" / "GUAAAAA TELATTTTTTTT..." /"Mampus gue... nyari negi dimana nih"/ warning bahasa gaul

^^ _A Bitter Ordeal with a Sweet End_^^

Hari itu sungguh sangat cerah, sang mentari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya. Para burung berkicauan dengan indahnya dan bertengger disebuah pohon, namun ketika teriakan indah yang mampu membuat orang terkapar membuat burung-burung tersebut pergi dari pohon tersebut karena takut ikut terkapar seperti tetangga-tetangga sebelah gadis yang teriak tersebut. Yap Hatsune Miku nama gadis tersebut, kenapa dia berteriak tadi? Mari kita telusuri lagi.

_**~ 16 menit yang lalu ~**_

KRINGG... KRINGG...

"ARGHHH DIEM KAMU ALARM GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA!" teriak Miku sambil mengambil alarmnya lalu melemparnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping (Miku : BUSETT TENAGA GUE GEDE BANGET SAMPE BISA ANCURIN ALARM!) Oke abaikan kata-kata miku dalam kurung tersebut.

Namun saat dia hampir kembali tidur, dia mencari-cari alarmnya dan saat dia mulai kembali ke dunia nyata 99% matanya terbelalak melihat alarmnya hancur berkeping-keping, akhirnya dia mengambil ponselnya dan GUBRAKKK! 

"APAAA UDAH JAM SEGINIII! GUE BISA TELATT! DASAR ALARM SIALAN BUKANNYA BANGUNIN!" teriak Miku yang membuat tetangga sebelah terkapar tanpa mengetahui apa-apa, dan sepertinya dia mulai amnesia karena dia tidak mengingat bahwa dia telah 'MENGHANCURKAN' alarmnya dengan sangat elit.

Miku pun buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi melakukan aktifitas dikamar mandi. Setelah selesai semuanya dia mengambil roti lalu dibawanya 1 pack lalu dimakannya sambil berlari dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUAAARR! Sebuah bom atom meledak didepan Miku #aikodibantai oke kembali ke cerita. Jadi tadi Miku menabrak seseorang yang membuat roti-rotinya melayang dengan indah dan para hewan liar bersorak-sorak dalam hati lalu membawa kabur roti-roti tersebut.

"AAWW... Pantat gue..." ucap Miku pelan tapi dapat terdengar dari suaranya kalau dia sedang marah segera dia berdiri dan terlihatlah orang yang tadi menabraknya, seekor mmm... maksudnya seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang sibuk dengan es krimnya tak memperdulikan tatapan iblis dari Miku "Siapa lo?" tanya Miku ketus, tapi dalam hatinya dia sedang berbunga-bunga bagaimana tidak disaat-saat dia akan terlambat sekolah dan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan. Ok kita balik lagi ke laki-laki itu "Gue Shion Kaito, kalo lo?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Shion Kaito "Gue Hatsune Miku" jawab Miku, sambil terpana melihat ketampanan Kaito "Kenapa? Gue tampan ya?" tanya Kaito dengan pedenya BLETAAKKKK dan sekarang kita lihat bagaimana Miku memakai palu yang entah darimana asalnya untuk memukul Kaito.

Belum sempat melanjutkan perbincangan mereka Kaito buru-buru kabur ke kelasnya "Awas lo ya... urusan lo belum selesai" teriak Miku, kemudian dia terdiam "2-A" gumam Miku mengumamkan nama kelas Kaito, "pantas saja aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya aku kelas 2-C yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kelas 2-A" batin Miku, sebentar dia melupakan sesuatu "GUAAAAA TELATTTTTTTT..." teriak Miku membuat taman sekolah yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan seperti terkena angin puting beliung (Miku : Gua ngak pernah kayak gitu...)

Sambil nungguin Miku yang lagi kena hukum mari kita usut tentang Shion Kaito...

Shion Kaito seorang laki-laki berambut biru ia adalah ketua osis sekaligus ketua club tim basket, hampir semua orang menyukainya dan satu lagi dia adalah **MANIAK ES KRIM ** itu yang harus kalian catat karena dimana ada Kaito pasti disitu ada es krim yang selalu menemaninya.

:  
:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

_**~ saat istirahat ~**_

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Miku menghampiri kelas 2-A dengan semangat 45nya dia sudah siap untuk menghadang si bocah es krim itu.

Saat sampai di kelas 2-A Miku bertemu dengan Meiko sahabat baiknya sejak dulu dengan senyum manisnya Miku pun menyapanya "MEIKOOO..." sepertinya ini lebih mirip teriakan daripada sapaan bagi orang-orang yang normal tapi bagi Miku ini adalah sapaan manis yang cukup pelan, setelah merasa Miku selesai berteriak Meiko pun membuka telinganya yang tadi ditutup "ah hai Miku.." jawab Meiko dengan suara merdunya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Miku pun berkata "Meiko apakah di dalam ada Kaito?" Meiko tampak melirik kedalam kelas "mmm... Kaito ada tampaknya dia sedang memakan es krimnya, mau kupanggilkan?" tanya Meiko lembut yang dijawab anggukan semangat Miku "Kaito keluarlah ada seseorang yang menunggumu" teriak Meiko yang lebih mirip seperti seorang ibu memanggil anaknya, Kaito bergegas keluar kelas dan wajahnya langsung pucat melihat Miku dengan senyum iblisnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia dan Miku sudah dorong Meiko untuk pergi dari hadapan Meiko.

"a..a..apa yang kau mau, Miku?" tanya Kaito gugup karena tampaknya Miku sedang memainkan benda yang tadi berhasil berhasil memukulnya "mmm... Kaito gue ngak ingin apa-apa hanya saja..." Miku tampak berpikir, lalu segera tersenyum saat mendapat ide "Negi..ya, gue mau Negi" teriak Miku kegirangan seperti anak kecilyang dikasih permen. Wajah Kaito langsung pucat lagi, bagaimana tidak saat-saat ini mencari Negi itu susah bagai mencari berlian #Aiko mulai lebay. "gue tunggu Neginya besok ditaman ya Kaito sebelum masuk, sekarang gue mau masuk kelas dulu ya _jaa..._". "Mampus gue... nyari negi dimana nih" batin Kaito meratapi nasibnya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil tetap memakan es krim.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

_**~ keesokan harinya~**_

Di taman..

Miku tampak gelisah menunggu Kaito ditaman, hingga akhirnya Kaito pun datang 'JRENGGG...JRENGGG..' #background musik

Dengan senyum bahagianya Kaito pun menghampiri Miku, sebelum ia memberikan Neginya ia menceritakan cara mendapatkannya dulu "sepulang sekolah.. gue pergi kepasar dekat rumah gue dan disana gue kehabisan Negi, gue kembali mencari di pasar dekat kantor ayahku tapi disana pun kehabisan Negi, tapi gue tetap tak menyerah hingga pasar kedua belas akhirnya gue mendapatkan Negi dipasar dekat kota sebelah, saat gue melirik jam ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 2 pagi dan setelah tertidur sebentar gue akhirnya segera pergi ke sekolah" ucap Kaito panjang lebar.

Awalnya Miku percaya-percaya aja, tapi ia akhirnya merasa ada yang janggal "mmm... Kaito kok lo tetep semangat terus ngak ada kantung mata sih di mata lo" tanya Miku penasaran "ya iyalah.. orang yang nyari Neginya pembantu gua, gua tidur di mobil" jawab Kaito polos yang dibalas dengan senyum kecut Miku. "ya udah sini mana Neginya" selidik Miku "Nih.." Kaito segera memberi sekantung besar kepada Miku yang isi dalamnya katanya Negi, segera saja Miku memakannya tanpa rasa curiga dan... "KAITOOOOO... YANG LO KASIHHHH ITU SELEDRIIII BUKAN NEGIIIIIII..." teriak Miku yang kali ini tak hanya membuat taman porak-poranda tapi juga Kaito dan beberapa orang yang lagi PDKT terkapar ditempat, sedangkan Miku malah nangis ditempat.

Tapi semenjak kejadian itu Miku dan Kaito menjadi dekat, tapi pikiran mereka berbeda kalo Miku itu merasa seperti seorang kekasih dan Kaito merasa mereka seperti kakak dan adik.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

"Miku, lo hari ini ngak ada acara kan? Gua mau ngajak lo makan di ice cream cafe, nanti lo gua traktir deh" dengan mata berbinar-binar Miku mengangguk bahagia "ok, tapi bener ya traktir gua awas kalo ngak ya" Kaito hanya mengangguk

_**~ sepulang sekolah~**_

"pelan-pelan Miku" teriak Kaito saat Miku menyeretnya dari kelas menuju ice cream cafe,tapi terlambat karena mereka sudah sampai dia sebuah cafe bertuliskan 'ICE CREAM CAFE' mereka segera masuk dan memesan es krim masing-masing "saya pesan ice cream bubble gum, stawberry, chocolate, anggur, melon, oreo, jeruk, ranbow, vanilla, pisang, jambu, pepaya (?)" Kaito menyebutkan hampir semua es krim yang ada disana, dan Miku "saya es krim Negi super jumbo saja satu #memangnya ada?" pesan Miku sambil tersenyum.

Sambil menunggu pesanan Kaito pun mulai curhat "Miku, gua mau curhat" kata Kaito dengan wajah galaunya "mmm... lo curhat aja gua siap membantu kok disini" jawab Miku santai sambil sibuk memainkan handphonenya "Gini loh Miku... Gua sebenernya suka sama Meiko" curhat Kaito, "APAAAAAAAA? LOOOOO SUKA SAMA MEIKO? MIMPI APA GUA SEMALAM?" teriak Miku sambil menggebrak meja, burung-burung yang dipelihara sang pemilik cafe langsung terkapar, pelanggn cafe yang tadinya sibuk menjadi pingsan ditempat dan es krimnya yang tadinya sudah mengeras menjadi cair kembali.

Setelah perkataan Kaito tadi, Miku menjadi tak selera makan dia yang tadinya memimpikan es krim Negi yang super jumbo itu menjadi dibiarkannya meleleh di hadapannya berbeda dengan Kaito yang malah memakan es krimnya dengan lahap karena dia telah mengeluarkan uneg-uneg dihatinya itu.

Akhirnya, setelah Kaito selesai makan es krimnya Kaito segera membayar es krim tersebut "Berapa?" tanya Kaito santai "250.000 yen tuan" jawaban sang kasir membuat Kaito seperti disambar halilintar. Segera saja ia menatap ke arah Miku "Ada apa?" tanya Miku galak "A...ano.. Bisakah kau bayarkan dulu es krimnya nanti kuganti" jawab Kaito dengan muka merahnya, Miku hanya membayar dengan senyum kecut dan sang kasir hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya melihat kejadian itu.

Miku hanya tertegun melihat Kaito yang tengah senyam-senyum sendiri sambil smsan sama Meiko kini ia dapat melihat orang yang dicintainya, laki-laki yang polos itu kini sedang jatuh cinta mungkin dulu ia berharap melihat Kaito jatuh cinta di hadapannya, tapi saat ini, itu semua telah terjadi mengapa Miku tidak berbahagia?tentu saja tidak karena orang yang dicintainya jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Hari ini rasanya Miku benar-benar terbebani oleh segala pikirannya buru-buru dia berlari ke atap sekolah lalu berteriak "AKU SANGATTTT MENCINTAIMUUUUUU, TAPI KENAPAAAA DIA TAK PERNAH MELIRIKKKU SAMAAAA SEKALLIIIII" Kaito yang melihatnya hanya terbengong-bengong "DASARRRRR KAUUUUUU MANIAKKKK ES KRIMMMM, PECINTAAA BIRUUUU, BAKKKKAAAAA" teriak Miku sekeras-kerasnya, sedangkan Kaito hanya berbisik pada Gakupo temannya "Gakupo... sepertinya aku mengenal ciri-ciri yang tadi Miku katakan" sedangkan Gakupo rasanya ingin menumpas kepala temannya dengan samurainya saking tidak pekanya.

Tampaknya setelah Miku mengukapkan isi hatinya dia sudah mulai lega. "Besok, aku akan membawakan es krim untuk Kaito ah..." batin Miku

_**~ keesokan harinya~**_

"LALALALALALA..." senandung Miku yang lebih tepatnya teriakan bagi para burung-burung, baru saja ia mau memanggil Kaito tetapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat di samping Kaito ada Meiko dan.. sekarang ia akan menguping mereka "Ada apa Kaito kau memanggilku kesini" suara halus Meiko pun mulai terdengar "mmm... begini aku sebenarnya menyukaimu, _aishiteru_ Meiko" bagai halilintar di siang bolong bagi Miku.

Dan dalam hitungan ke-3 "1..." "2..." "3..." "HUWAAAAAAA... HUWAAAAA..." dan dapat kita lihat sekarang Miku tengah nangis bombay sepertinya dia lupa melihat kelanjutan kata-kata Meiko yang menyatakan bahwa dia menolak Kaito.

:

:

:

:

:

:

"Miku ayoo makan dulu yaa..." bujuk Hatsune Mikuo kakaknya Miku, akhir-akhir ini memang Miku menjadi murung semenjak kejadian itu dan.. "tok...tok..tok..." suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar, Mikuo tampak membuka kan pintu dan tampak Kaito yang berdiri di ambang pintu "Mau apa kau kesini? Mau menyakiti adik ku lagi?" perkataan sinis Mikuo membuat Kaito susah menelan ludah "ti..tidak, aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar kepada Miku" akhirnya Mikuo pun menginzinkan Kaito berbicara kepada Miku "Miku?" kata Kaito pelan, Miku tampak menoleh sambil memasang wajah datar "ada apa?" tanya Miku "Aku hanya mau bilang padamu bahwa aku menyadari ternyata kau lebih baik daripada Meiko dan aku _aishiteru _Miku" jawab Kaito, hening... dan kemudian "APAA? _ARIGATOU _ KAITO" teriakan khas Miku kembali keluar, dan sang pemilik suara hanya cekikikan sambil memeluk Kaito

:

:

:

OWARI

:

:

:

:

:

A/n : Gimana, bagus ngak maaf kalau gaje dan yang lainnya, karena ini Aiko kerjakan dalam waktu 3 jam lumayan juga sebuah rekor untuk seorang Aiko, Aiko minta review sebanyak-banyaknya ya karena itu menambah semangat Aiko, sekali lagi reviewsnya ya _arigatou_.


End file.
